sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
25η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XXV Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty XXV thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 25ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή 747 - 656 Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Νάπατα (Αιθιοπική) ---- Piankhy son of Kashta Πίακχις 747 - 716 King of Napata, son and successor of Kashta. Came into possession of Upper Egypt and founded the XXV Egyptian Dynasty, named also Kushite or Napata Dynasty. After Tefnakht’s expedition he defeated Nimlot, the Tefnakht’s ally, crushed fleet of the Egyptian king and conquered Hermopolis. Coalition of northern kings, organized against Kushite king, apart from Tefnakht and Nimlot from Hermopolis included also prince Osorkon IV, Iupet II and Sheshonq V. Piankhi accepted tribute from all princes after defeating their garrisons in main cities, including Memphis. After religious celebrations in temple of Ptah at Memphis and Atum at Heliopolis, he returned to Napata from where he ruled over Egypt. Burial place – pyramid at el-Kurru. ---- Sabacon Shabaka son of Kashta and Pabatma Σαβακών 716 - 702 After suppressing a revolt risen by northern princes and burning Bokchoris at a stake (according to Manetho) he ruled over Egypt. In face of still growing in power Assyrians he followed the policy of his predecessors, which was mainly based upon intrigues and making political alliances. Traces of Shabaka’s building activities are found both at Delta and to the south, including oases. Burial place – pyramid at el-Kurru, some pieces of equipment are preserved. ---- Sabatacon Shebitku son of Piankhy Σαβατακών 702 - 690 Son of Shabaka and father of Tenutamen. His policy against Assiria was entirely more aggressive than that of his predecessors. He headed the army which set out in support of Jerusalem. In 701 BC anti-assyrian coalition was defeated by Sanheryb at Eltekeh in Palestine. Hezekiah of Judah surrended to Assiria and paid heavy tribute to avoid ravage of Jerusalem. The Old Testament suggests that a plague in Assyrian army saved Egyptians and Hebrevians from complete defeat. Herodotus in turn tells that retreat of Assirians was due to swarms of mice who ate up their weapon. Building activities of Shabataka are most pronounced at Thebes (chapel by Holy Lake at Karnak and reliefs at Luxor) but also at Memphis and Kawa. Burial place – pyramid 18 at el-Kurru. Some pieces of funerary equipment, skull and bones of Shabataka were found. ---- Tacharcis > Taharqa son of Piankhy and Abale Τάχαρκις 690 - 664 Son of Piankchi. He is regarded as a ruler who re-united the Land. At that time the prince and actual ruler of Thebes was Montuemhat – the fourth prophet of Amen. Taharqa rebelled at Sydon in 677 BC which caused Ashaddon’s campaign as a result of which Lower Egypt fell into Assirian possession while Taharqa escaped to Thebes. In 669 BC Taharqa regained the rule over Delta from local princes. Building activities of Taharqa refer to most splendid periods of Egyptian history and their traces can be found all over the Land. Most known are: temples at Sanam, Kawa, Atribis, Pnubs, Semna, Kasr Ibrim and numerous structures at Karnak and Theban district. Burial place – probably pyramid at Nuri, although it can not be excluded that he was buried in another place – at Sedeinga, in pyramid-tomb where blocks with the name of Taharqa and corpse of 50 years old man were discovered. ---- Tantamun son of Shabataka? and Kalhat csn of Taharqa Τανουταμών 664 - 656 It is believed that Tenutamen was son of Shabataka. For short time he shared the rule with Taharka and gained it thoroughly after his death. As mentioned on the Stela of Dream he lead a victorious campaign, in the Delta, against Egyptian princes surrendered to Assyrian rule. As a result of Assirian interrupt he had to find refuge at Thebes, and later in Nubia. In 663 BC Thebes were conquered and completely plundered by Assurbanipal whose army retreated from Upper Egypt leaving garrisons at the Delta. Although actually the rule at Thebes was held by Montunemhat and Shapenupet II, the formal reign was still ascribed to Tenutamen. Burial place: pyramid at el-Kurru. DYNASTY (Δυναστεία) (c.900 - aft.656) Nubian (Kassian) Νάπατα ---- 6 unknown kings c.900 - c.780 Alara son of Άλαρις c.780 - c.760 Ruler of Napata, brother of Kashta. Founder of Kushite Dynasty, mentioned on the stela of Taharka from Kawa as “the Prince, Son of Ra”. From marriage of Alara with Kasaki was born Tabira, later wife of Piyi (Pianchi). ---- Kashta son of brt of Alara Κάσσιος c.760 - 747 Ruler of Napata, father of Pianchi, Abara, Peksater, Amenardis and probably of Shabaka. He caused one of his daughters, Amenardis, to be consecrated Adorer of Amen in Thebes. After finishing expansion he carried the title of the King of Upper and Lower Egypt, son of Re, Lord of the Two Lands. Burial place – pyramid at el-Kurru see dynasty XXV of Egypt Amenardis I dgt of Kashta and Pabatma 740 - 720 Mister of Pianchi and Shabaka. Adopted by Shapenupet I she gained a title of Divine Adorer wife of Amen at Thebes. The name of Amenardis occurs on relics found in Montu Temple at Karnak, graffitos at Wadi Hammamat and Wadi Gasus. There are preserved numerous statues and figures representing Amenardisare. Her mortuary chapel is located in the temple complex at Medinet Habu Piankhy son of Kashta Πίανκις 747 - King of Napata, son and successor of Kashta. Came into possession of Upper Egypt and founded the XXV Egyptian Dynasty, named also Kushite or Napata Dynasty. After Tefnakht’s expedition he defeated Nimlot, the Tefnakht’s ally, crushed fleet of the Egyptian king and conquered Hermopolis. Coalition of northern kings, organized against Kushite king, apart from Tefnakht and Nimlot from Hermopolis included also prince Osorkon IV, Iupet II and Sheshonq V. Piankhi accepted tribute from all princes after defeating their garrisons in main cities, including Memphis. After religious celebrations in temple of Ptah at Memphis and Atum at Heliopolis, he returned to Napata from where he ruled over Egypt. Burial place – pyramid at el-Kurru. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου